Valantus Returns
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: Harry Potter was born a normal child. But after his intial encounter with Voldemort his soul is replaced with a roman soldier. Follow him on his path for justice against his greatest enemy the one whom he long spilled blood with Germanicus incarnate aka Dumbledore. Who will win in the end?


AN- Basic plot Roman Soldier reincarnated into Harry's Body when Voldyshorts shoots the AK when he was 1.

31 October 35CE

My name is Marius Tersius Scipio. I am the last Scipio. My family once was one of the greatest powers the Roman World had ever seen. We ranged from Sicily to Spain and Africa. Now we have no land or title. We have blood and memories.

For twenty two generations, we have led the armies of Rome for conquest and defense. My men numbered twenty thousand; two years ago I lost them all. My second in command sold me out to the slavers while on the march. I do not know how my men stood by and said nothing but I cursed them all and bound my magic to their families so they may forever serve me in the next life.

I was to become a pet in Rome. I damn well would rather die. The second night I was with the slavers I managed to escape. Sadly they had already cut out my tongue (so he could never claim to be Roman or free). I have a secret known only to my dead brothers.

I am a Dark Elf hidden in human form; I have practiced the magic of war and steel. Shortly after my brother's deaths I found the secret to life. It is reincarnation. It took me ten years to reach the eternal mind. The place where all souls wait to be born again, where all men and women forget the pain of the past and go forward into the future I have seen many terrible things some will haunt me for eternity. The slaughter of innocent children in the name of Honor, bah what honor is there in killing innocent children? Some days I wonder is it a blessing to know peace never forget, no more though it is time I return this body to the mother which bore it.

'Hmpff funny isn't it to live by the sword is to die by the sword' Mars thought then laughed then he stabbed his heart with the Dagger of Scipio and released his soul.

He is to be born again in nearly two thousand years into his great….grand nephew Harry James Potter.

31 October 1981

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Marius returned to the earth. The first sight of his life was of death. His niece was lying on the floor lifeless. Mars wept and looked around. It could not be his niece but it barely consoled the pain. All of his family was gone his nieces and nephews.

Quietly an old man walked into the room. His gray beard flowing the man tilted his head and looked at the child.

"Damn, why couldn't they have both died. Stupid child ruining my plans, I will finish it. Then I shall rule the world."

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

A brilliant blood red shield emerged over the child. It blocked the curse barely making a sound.

"Damn mudbloods always doing something unexpected. Must be some sort of sacrificial shield, alas I will have to adjust my plans. Hmm perhaps… Yes I will send you to your mother's family. You will be malleable after a few years there. Broken hopefully you useless halfblood, nonetheless you will make a good pawn. Now to find Hagrid" Albus thought out loud

Mars was shocked the depths of the old man's hatred and evil mirrored his past rival's. Mars thought perhaps this was his second in command reincarnated…. Feeling for the old man's soul and it was. Old Germanicus Brutus, the most evil bastard he had ever had the displeasure of encountering. Mars knew he had to get out of here. So he tried to apparate.

"CRACK!"

Albus looked at the empty crib and gaped he was gone.

Yggaradar Mars' Family Forge, Forbidden Forest

Mars sighed the warmth of flame. His forge, where he crafted his famous dagger. Where he taught his little brothers…. Mars cried. Suddenly there was a rustle. Dark Elves appeared swords and staffs in hand.

"Who is this" asked the youngest looking one

"I believe he is a dark elf. Ancient enchantments cover his body. We must free his magic of its humanity." The eldest said

"Ikk vad norse mons Ikk cad yose cans crok Ikk vad norse mons…" the small group of elves chanted.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of Dark Magic. Mars had turned into his inner elf, and he looked about 3 years old for an elf. Meaning he could walk and speak. Slowly Mars turned to the group.

Speaking in Elvin "Thank you my brothers, I have awaited my time to return to earth. Do not be fooled you are at my forge. Many years ago I built this forge. My initials are still engraved on the forge look Marius Tersius Scipio."

The elves were in shock for a baby to know so much was impossible so they did the only thing they could think of they fell to their knees.

Mars laughed "Do not bow to me, not yet. What year is it young ones?"

The eldest stood up and replied "1981"

"Damn near two thousand years well at least there are still Dark elves. My Elvin name was Valantus. You may call me by that my bretheren. Now I must require of you something that may be too much to ask. You may never speak of this, of my knowledge or I will kill you. My enemies are many, Germanicus has returned as well."

The elves hissed "Germanicus is a cursed name do not speak it. He was the most evil of men killing many dark elves."

"Deservedly so.." Mars mumbled

"What do you mean he has returned?" the youngest questioned softly

"I felt his magic, he was a long gray bearded wizard with twinkling eyes. He mentioned a Hagrid but it was not his name."

"We know the one who you speak of, his name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the most powerful wizard in many years and he is well loved by the weak minded masses." The eldest spoke

"Unsurprising he always had a way with the masses but always put his wants above all others. He is mine I will finish what he started two thousand years ago. Now will you do as I ask. I will bring the Dark Elves to power once again. I will teach you the old ways of magic and forging. If you swear allegiance and never speak of this to any other." Mars spoke firmly

"It is time for our people to become lions again. I will no longer be a lamb. By my life, blood and magic I, Lucien swear my allegiance to Valantus." The middle one fell to his knees as the dark magic flooded his core.

The eldest looked weary but as the youngest, Galad swore he fell to his knees. "I, Uther, King of the Dark Elves swear my allegiance to Valantus."

"King? Perhaps it is more than chance we meet tonight. How many of us are left?" Mars questioned

"We number near 10,000 in Britain. That is as far as we know. I rule most of them there are a few that choose to live in the magical world but we do not hate them for it."

"Do you have a daughter?" Mars peered into the man's soul

"Yes she is a year ahead of you but she would make an excellent wife if you choose." Uther answered

"Then I shall marry her in ten years, I must be in the royal line. It will help later. I assume these are your brothers. You look no older than 50 and" pointing at the youngest "he looks to be 45 so you must be near 200 years old, perhaps another 300 before death." Mars smiled "One day you will be under my rule, but I will not take up the mantle before it is necessary. I saw no malice in your soul Uther may your reign be long."

"Thank you Valantus, now I must introduce you to the people. I will adopt you as a son. When you marry my daughter it will make you official. At least my heir will know how to rule. You were the last Scipio it was written in our nation's scrolls of your valor and selflessness and also your betrayal by Germanicus. It will soon be time for you to return to lead your people. After all Uncle" Uther smiled deviously "it will be soon time for the Dark Elves to return to power."

"Yes now, I will be for all of your concerns a normal elf but I will gain the trust and faith of the young ones. When the time comes for you to step down I will have the support we need to be powerful once again. Until then maintain the course no need to appear suspicious." Mars grinned

"Come Valantus, meet your people" Uther grasped him by the shoulder and led him to the small town of elves two thousand at most. Here would be his home in the forest with his brethren. Here he would make the Scipio great again.

1 July 1991

Dear Mr. Potter…

An- R&R


End file.
